


Mistaken

by lalasagna



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassed Enjolras, Enjolras embarrasses himself basically and runs to his husband to snuggle away his feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Joly Grantaire Jehan Eponine and Bossuet were in a band called Barricade Ghosts, M/M, he protect he attac but also he embarrass, lawyer Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: Enjolras had a long stressful day leading to a misunderstanding in the flower shop.





	Mistaken

_ Present _

 

Enjolras knew he looked ridiculous, brisk walking home with his briefcase and slightly squished bouquet of asters, his face red. He knew that, yet he also knew that he could not be more embarrassed than he already was. It was impossible.

 

He found the front door unlocked and he breathed out a tiny sigh of relief. It’s good that he wouldn’t have to deal with his embarrassment by himself. He opened the door to see his husband fast asleep on the sofa, his sketchpad forgotten on the floor. 

 

“R, wake up.” He shook him gently, after putting down his things. “Wake up wake up wake up”

 

“Mnngrh...Climate change is…” Grantaire was saying before he fully woke up, rubbing his eyes. “Oh, hey darling. Are those flowers on the table for me?”

 

Enjolras felt a little bad about waking him up, but he had more important things to do. “Yes. But first. I just made a fool out of myself and I think I want the world to swallow me whole now. How can we achieve this?”

 

Grantaire squinted at him, clearly still dazed. “Huh?”

 

He shuffled a little so Enjolras could hide his face on his shoulder. “Ughh...So, I wanted to get you flowers because we have both been so busy that we haven’t spent any quality time together...And I guess, I was a little wound up because of work. Goddamn Montparnasse was at it again and…”

  
  


_ An hour before _

 

Enjolras walked by the flower shop on the way home, before deciding to go back and enter. He was carrying his briefcase and his hair was messier than usual from running his hands through it repeatedly. 

 

He had known from the moment he woke up that today would be difficult, but Enjolras is nothing if not stubborn. Naturally, he brought out the outrageously pink outfit Jehan had bought him last Christmas (allegedly unironically) and wore it, trying to channel his inner Elle Woods. He was very much a sucker for movies starring ambitious and driven lawyers, so naturally that made him feel a little better.

 

In the afternoon, though, after a whole day of work, the outfit made him feel a little sheepish. He was in a flower shop wearing a full outfit of pink. A middle aged man picking out a bouquet of roses gave him a weird look. Normally, he would not hesitate to meet the man’s gaze and glare, but today was already too much.

 

Enjolras ignored him and went to look at the closest shelf. Grantaire liked blue, right? That seemed like a good color. He was debating which shade of blue to pick when he heard murmurs and giggles. He looked at the entrance and a small group of teenagers were unsubtly gesturing to him and whispering among themselves.

 

At first, he thought they were just pointing in his general vicinity, but a minute passed and they hadn’t stopped. What, a man can’t wear a pink outfit now? Sure, pink is conventionally perceived as feminine but colors have no inherent association with gender. Enjolras took a deep breath and decided to pick up some blue asters just to get it all over with. He missed Grantaire and all he wanted was to lounge around with his husband after a long tiring stressful day.

 

He was walking towards the short line when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and one of the teenagers had gone and called his attention. What, were they sick of making fun of him by themselves and wanted to bring him in on the conversation as well?

 

“Your husband is so lucky!” She said, smiling up at him.

 

Alright, that was enough.

 

“Excuse me?” He saw her face fall from his tone. “You just go and assume that I’m gay because I’m a man wearing a pink and feminine outfit? For your information, I am a lawyer and an activist, two roles that are more significant than whatever my sexuality is, and for you to make fun of me by implying that being attracted to men is inferior to--”

 

“Dude, chill.” Another of the teenagers interrupted him, raising both his hands up, “We’re just big fans of the Barricade Ghosts and Leslie here” he gestured to the girl who seemed about to cry, “is a  _ major _ fan of R. She knows everything about him.”

 

Oh shit. This was a big misunderstanding, it seemed.

 

“Wait. So,” Enjolras said, eyes wide. “You’re just fans of my husband?”

 

“Yeah, you didn’t have to be such a dick about it.” He said, patting Leslie’s shoulder.

 

“Oh God.” It dawned on Enjolras what he had assumed and that he had just started a scene in this small flower shop for a misunderstanding. “I am so sorry. God, I just had a really bad day--You know, you don’t need to hear it. I apologize again and I will be on my way.”

He hurried to pay and tried to avoid the pitying look the cashier sent him. Then, he left as fast as he could.

  
  


_ Present _

 

“I don’t know why my mind immediately went to that conclusion...I guess I just was hyper aware of what I was wearing and took it out on those poor kids. God, I’m so embarrassed.” 

 

He heard a snort and he lifted his face to glare at Grantaire who was trying not to laugh.

 

Enjolras sat up. “Don’t you dare make fun of me! I’m already--Ugh! Shut up. ”

 

Grantaire was full on laughing at that point. “No, I’m not making fun of you. It’s just that, that would  _ only _ ever happen with you. Oh God, we might need to get the band back together just for that now!”

 

Enjolras crossed his arms over his chest, unaware of how childish he looked. “I’m suffering here and you’re laughing at me. I made a girl cry by lecturing her on not making assumptions on people based on their outfit choices!”

 

At this, his husband laughed even harder.

 

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny!” He tried to stand up and walk away, but Grantaire held his arm back.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Stay.” Grantaire said, calming down. “It is  _ a little  _ funny. And that’s okay, they were probably only just really excited to meet their idol’s significant other and will remember this for the rest of their lives.”

 

“Oh God.” Enjolras replied, suddenly looking more horrified than before.

 

“I’m kidding!” Grantaire said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “They’ll forget about it in a week, probably.”

 

“I know, but.” He said, throwing his hands up in the air with frustration. “It’s still really embarrassing. I feel really bad for them. Why am I like this, Grantaire?”

 

Grantaire smiled up at him and said, “Because you’re you! You’re Enjolras. You can never stop being Enjolras. And that’s good.”

 

“That barely makes sense,” He pointed out.

 

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “Your face doesn’t make sense!”

 

Despite himself, Enjolras let out a laugh. He felt a lot better now that he had talked about it with Grantaire. He leaned back down to snuggle with him, feeling the tension of the day fade away slowly.

 

“I’m sorry for waking you.” He said, laying his head on Grantaire’s chest. “You probably had a stressful day too and here I come, waking you up and then ranting at you.”

 

Grantaire put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “My day was alright, kind of boring. And you know I always like listening to you talk.”

 

Enjolras felt a rush of affection towards his husband and it still surprises him to this day how well they work together, from the more significant parts of their personalities to the smallest moments like this. At first, they both thought they could never work long term, but Enjolras knows that they prove themselves wrong every day that they spend in each other’s arms.

 

“I love you.” He said, not knowing how else to communicate how grateful he is for his husband.

 

Grantaire pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too. Thank you for the flowers, even though you had to go through  _ so much _ to get them.”

 

“I can hear your sarcasm, but I choose to ignore it.”

 

They fell asleep like that, melting into the sofa and into each other’s embrace. Afterwards, they put the infamous blue asters in a jar and had chinese takeaway before retiring to bed. As Enjolras fell asleep once again in Grantaire’s arms, he thought that maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that r, jehan, eponine, joly, and bossuet would work really well in a band together. This is probably not super in character but I really wanted to write about Embarrassed Enjolras so.


End file.
